Book of Notch: Notchic Cults
This article describes Notchic cults and ancient religions that worship Notch as a diety as described in the Book of Notch. This is purely fiction and does not exist in Minecraft coding. This article is a stub, and you can help NPCArchsenatorGarmany to expand it by commenting and/or contributing. Please alert NPCArchsenatorGarmany of any changes made to this article. Although Notch does not recognize any religions or cults worshipping him, and has made several official statements since the end of the Great War that he is not a diety or god, several theologies have persisted that honor Notch as the Supreme Being. Origin At the dawn of human civilization, Notch encouraged human suspicion that he was a powerful god, and soon many cultures viewed him as their supreme diety. He even assumed the title "Notch" from an ancient Orenian word meaning "ruler." The most prominent faiths that named Notch their diety were the Church of Notch, the New Swedish Faith, and the Arabian belief of Crafterism. However, Notch decided after the Great War that the human race should not see him as an all-powerful diety and instead as an intermediary and Protector of Earth, and he renounced all claims to being a religious icon, dissolving most faiths centered on him. However, the Church of Notch persisted and survived until the Second War, and many short-lived cults have come and gone even after the Second War with Notch as a central diety. The Church of Notch The Church believes that Notch created humans after landing on Earth, and that he has infinite power and immortality. This Church had around 350 million followers by the year 1984, when the world population was almost 7 billion humans and Indevians. Cults After the Great War Although several cults formed before the Great War, Notch's official statement after the War that he was not a diety condemned all Notchic faiths as cults, although the Church of Notch was persistent and its hundreds of millions of followers asserted that their religion was not cult worship. However, all other religions were too minor and many faded away entirely. Cults worshipping Notch came and went, conducting strange practices and teaching unlikely doctrine, but most of the population either became athiest, searched for a new Supreme Being, or adopted ancient Indevian religions like Christianity and Islam. The Second War When Notch left Earth in the Second War, cults became numerous, widespread, and diverse. Many of these cults sought an explanation for Notch's abandonment of humanity and a prophesy concerning the return of Notch. When the Players landed on Earth, they caused a second explosion of cults as some believed that Steven had returned to Earth or that the Players were new dieties come to save humanity. This article is a stub, and you can help NPCArchsenatorGarmany to expand it by commenting and/or contributing. Please alert NPCArchsenatorGarmany of any changes made to this article. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Fanfictions Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Backstory Category:Religions Category:Notch Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions